A Future of Chance
by The Candle Flame
Summary: Broken moments with various characters.  Spoilers for the the second series of the anime.  Undertaker/Sebastian.  Ciel/Sebastian.


**AN: Just a few drabbles (give or take) written to my iTunes on random. **

**1. A Kiss To Build A Dream On – Louis Armstrong**  
>"Just one little kiss, Sebastian," Undertaker purred, "come on, what could it hurt?"<br>At Sebastian's expression of polite disbelief the Undertaker dissolved into high-pitched giggles and curled deceptively thin fingers around the Butler's bicep, seemingly to keep his balance.  
>Sebastian raised his eyes to the ceiling (but not Heavenward) and sighed a little impatiently. "For one kiss, then, will you give the young master the information he seeks?" he prompted, eyes flashing red in warning.<br>"Yes yes, of course" the Undertaker said enthusiastically, leaning towards him with wide, innocent eyes. He watched excitedly as Sebastian slowly leaned forward, the demon's lips parting. Undertaker's tongue swept over his own lower lip in anticipation, as his nails dug into the butler's arm, and for a moment Sebastian wondered just which of them was the demon.

**2. Time 2 Move – Porno vs Hannah Jones**  
>In a dark, exclusive nightclub in central London, bodies moved to the rhythmic pulse of music. Tonight all eyes were on the pair moving at the centre of the floor – a young man and his taller, older partner. Both were wearing expensive, fashionable clothes, and both were stunningly beautiful. The other occupants of the club were under their spell, but they would not know this until it was far too late. After all, even demons have to feed sometimes.<p>

**And three together...  
>3. Billy – James Blunt<strong>  
>Ciel laughed, loud and free – free at last! Something he'd never dreamed of in the past. And now, here, free, for all eternity! Ciel laughed again, just because he could, sounding more like a child than he had when he actually was one. He danced through the flowers, back past Sebastian - his butler for eternity - who looked rather sour, all things considered.<br>"Smile, Sebastian!" Ciel crowed, red eyes flashing.

**4. Feelin' Way Too Damn Good – Nickelback**  
>"You will forgive me, young master, if I find nothing to be amused about."<br>Ciel only laughed as he had never allowed himself as the Head of Phantomhive.  
>"Tell me," he said, pausing to leaning in towards Sebastian, fingers reaching out, finally <em>finally<em> to touch. "Tell me how I can make this more bearable for you, Sebastian. After all, " he breathed, "we have all eternity together." His eyes gleamed with mischief and something more, some dark promise that had Sebastian's eyes lighting in interest and his hands reaching for the young master – his young master – who, after all, he no longer had to worry about breaking.  
>Perhaps there was something for him in the situation, after all.<br>Ciel danced out of reach for a moment, before allowing himself to be caught in the Butler's strong arms.  
>"Young Master," Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear, his voice low and husky, "I'm hungry. Perhaps you might assist me?"<br>The look they exchanged burned more strongly than any fire in hell.

**5. Lay Your Hands On Me – Bon Jovi**  
>"Well," Ciel murmured, biting his lip and looking down coyly, "there is something I've always wanted to try, Sebastian. Now that you mention it." The young demon flicked his eyes quickly to Sebastian's and away again, as though to check that he had the other's attention. Sebastian was riveted by this coquettish behaviour; so out of character, so <em>appetizing<em>.  
>"I am yours to command, young master," Sebastian pointed out, helpfully, as he ran a black nail – a black claw – down Ciel's soft, soft cheek, before raising the younger demon's chin and drawing Ciel's gaze upwards again.<br>"Is that so," Ciel murmured, "Is that so?" Small hands began to toy with the Butler's waistcoat buttons and the demon's breath caught, red fire overtaking his eyes once more. "Well then. Sebastian," he said, voice firming into the tone Sebastian knew so well, the contract in his eye fixing Sebastian's gaze, "I have an order for you."


End file.
